Après?
by pfeekin
Summary: [Path of Radiance] Ike is being chased, but when Soren offers him a... creative solution... Can their relationship survive the strain?
1. Chapter 1

W00t! My first official ficcerino here… Not much of one, not much of one at all. Just a little random, very random drabble. Anyways, there isn't enough Ike x Soren love around here? What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you see it? Ugh+angry yaoi-withdrawn fangirl rant+

**Après?**

The young tactician sat in an almost eerie silence, pouring over a thick, old volume open across his lap. Completely absorbed in its ancient context, the sage found himself relatively content for the first time in what seemed like an everlasting eternity…. An eternity consisting of campaigning, fighting, working, and general chaos. When he had finally found the opportunity to get away from it all, even if only for a brief few hours, he found himself near ecstatic - well… As ecstatic as Soren ever was anyway.

So naturally, when he heard the sudden sound of footsteps he ignored them at first, but when he heard them steadily approaching his tent, he sighed, shook his head and gently set the book aside.

'It figures…'

When the sky-haired General of the Crimean forces materialized in a near instant, Soren was a bit taken aback.

"General Ike what are you-"

The magic user's words were stifled as a tan, battle-calloused hand covered his lips in mid-motion.

"Shhh! She'll hear you!"

Ike said in a desperate, yet hushed, whispery voice. Soren's crimson eyes widened slightly upon hearing this and had begun to Ike's hand away to speak again when both men heard a very feminine voice.

"Ikey-poo? Oh, Ikey-poo where did you go?"

The sage's eyes returned to their normal size as comprehension dawned upon him as if the woman's voice had pulled the curtains and released a blinding sunlight. Ike took immediate notice of this sudden change in Soren's expression and nodded, glad that the tactician understood his dilemma, but at the same time slightly embarrassed over the situation he had found himself in.

"Can I hide in here?"

Ike looked as if he was positively begging, so Soren nodded simply before he'd had a chance to give the matter any thought. He'd covered for his general once before in this situation, perhaps the woman would realize that and actually learn from the past as seemed only logical.

Though his thoughts were interrupted as the large leather-bound book he had been reading previously before the madness of the moment had swept him away fell to the tent floor with a very pronounced sound.

Anyone who couldn't hear that… Had to be deaf.

"Ikey-poo is that you?"

"Oh damn…"

Ike had froze when the book had fallen, by manner of his own fault, as he once again looked to his tactician with that pleading look in his eyes that Soren simply couldn't ignore.

"Soren… You're the tactician how the hell do I get out of this?"

An emidiate thought came to Soren's mind, though he doubted it Ike would be very happy with him afterwards.

"Ikey-poo I'm coming to find you!"

"Soren….. Now please!"

Ike's voice was still at a whisper, but it was a harsh and firm sound none-the-less.

"Fine, but this isn't my fault!"

The sage said quickly, as if to disclaim any other effects of what he was about to do.

"Soren I don't care!"

With that Soren whisked a blanket from the poor excuse for a bed (as the troop was constantly on the move), threw it over his head to hide his face and most of the rest of him then took a firm grip on Ike's shirt collar and pulled his face downwards a few inches to meet his own.

When Aimee lifted the tent flap and peered in, the only thing she saw was some robed figure lip locked with her Ikey-poo. She was too shocked to do anything but stumble unceremoniously back out the way she came.

Meanwhile Ike's eyes had widened to a point that one would assume was humanly impossible and his cheeks had stained themselves a rather deep shade of red. Though neither condition stopped even when Soren broke their contact and tossed the sheet back onto the pile of bedding it had been ripped from previously.

"I told you…"

The tactician said, seemingly completely unaffected by the sudden act of intimacy that had just occurred between the two.

"Soren… I…."

Ike seemed to be having more than a bit of difficulty using words to a remotely coherent result.

"Thinking it may have just been easier to face Aimee?"

Soren interrupted the stammered few sounds that the General had been able to utter, as he crossed his arms across his chest and spoke almost smugly, though there was a strange lit to his voice, something else was there. What it was, who knew?

"No.. I just.. I….. Thank you."

Ike's newly acquired speech impediment didn't seem to have wavered in the few moments that Soren had spoken, and the red across his cheeks seemed to darken even more as he stumbled out of the tent.

A light laugh resounded through the young tactician's small tent, never betraying the fact that something inside him felt as if it had died.

Well, hope you liked the first chapter. Hopefully the second one will be coming soon, after the second, that's all. It's just going to be one huge lemon the second time around. Woopdee doo! (GOO!). For those of you good little boys and girls who review the next chapter will come faster! Weet woo, and +shifty eyes+ there was nothing suggestive about the use of the word 'come'…. God you're all such perverts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sha, so you guys did give me ten reviews… Actually more! I'm so thrilled, so here's the lemon chapter. Weet! Oh, by the way, the alternate pairings I decided on were Oscar x Kieran (because I don't know… I like them together) and Ulki x Janaff. I'll try to squeeze in a mention of a Tibarn x Ryeson pairing as well as if I can get it in. Well, happy reading… And REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**Yeah, and sorry about the wait. Everything has really hit the fan lately and I've had absolutely NO time to get this second chappie up. Sorry! Forgive meh!**

**Après?**

**Part Two: Deuxième**

The current setting was very much like that same night; the air had the same temperature to it and it was still, just as it had been before Ike's footfalls had resounded through the small forest of tents that was Crimean Army's encampment.

The liberation's tactician also was almost a mirror image of himself upon that night, at first glance. His thin frame sat in that same chair, the same ancient volume open over his lap which was even open to the very same page… Though his blood hued eyes were not moving over the occult text, but instead were fixed in one random spot upon the parchment page.

They were clouded, and unfocused, as the youthful sage's emotion's stormed through the mind behind them.

_It had been over four days since Aimee had chased Ike, quite literally, straight into Soren's grasp… Four days in which he hadn't seen the General once. Soren doubted it was about anything other than what had happened between them that night. He'd done a lot of reflecting upon his actions and really, he'd been incredibly foolish._

_What about that night had made him think that he could get away with something like that; make him think that Ike wouldn't take offense to it. Make him think that Ike may have wanted the very same thing he did._

_Perhaps it was the night itself, or the way Ike had looked so urgent, so desperate… Maybe he couldn't bear seeing his General like that, so he had acted so rashly. Yes, that sounded right, however it wasn't quite the truth._

That night Soren had been alert (even though he was a tad preoccupied) although, in contrast, this particular moon, his usually keen senses were far to engrossed in his emotions to here the footsteps this time.

So, needless to say the young mage was nearly shocked to death to lay eyes upon the sight that was suddenly playing itself out before him.

His commander, his general, was once again standing before him. His cheeks bore a slight shade of rose to them, though his eyes and face was contorted into a look of stern determination.

"Ike… Good evening commander."

Soren somehow managed to keep his voice steady, though his blood red eyes didn't meet Ike's.

"So-Soren… It's Aimee."

Ike's words were not steady; it seemed that his tactician had a bit more control over such things.

The sage's eyes widened a marginal amount. Wondering if Ike was going where he thought, or more hoped, the General was steering their short conversation.

"She's-she's looking for me again."

Soren tried in vain to stifle the slight mauve coloration crawling up into his face, his mind even more hopeful now that Ike was continuing down the path he had suspected him of taking moments before.

There was a bit of a pause between them both, each thinking the other would speak. But at the same time each having reason not too. Ike feared Soren rejecting his request, or seeing through him. Soren, in turn, was rather worried about acting again, based on the result he had evoked the last time.

Neither man uttered a word until the silence became near unbearable and Ike finally spoke out.

"I-I n-need your h-help again…"

His eyes dropped automatically to stare at his feet as the words left his lips

Soren's eyes visibly widened this time, as the pinkish hue turned scarlet.

"Commander?"

The sage asked once, as if worried that this might just be his imagination, that the commander wasn't really saying any of this, and that he was just inventing the words that he was so longing to hear. Slowly, he took a cautionary step forward.

Though Soren was surprised, it wasn't an unwanted surprise at all…. He simply hadn't expected Ike to take the remaining steps to close the gap between them, and to pull him onto his toes and practically crush their lips together.

Any retort Soren may have had was stifled at once, not as if there would have been any retaliation what-so-ever. His mind had nearly exploded, though somehow he was able to register enough to try to pull away to pull the sheet he had used the previous night.

But, his hand fell short as Ike's arms wound themselves around his waist and pulled him up against his own body. Again Soren's brain short-circuited at the much desired contact, and again he eventually recovered enough to realize that Ike may just want more than evasion from a rather annoying shop keeper. Taking a small gamble on the idea, Soren's tongue ventured out of his own mouth, pressing gently against the small open space between Ike's lips.

It didn't take long for the taller to open the space wider and welcome the hot flesh. For a few moments each was happy with simply this, then one, neither could quite remember who, had rubbed his own tongue up against the others and threw both in a duel for dominance. It lasted only a short while, before Soren gladly forfeited to his commander, content with moving his hands to grip gently against Ike's shoulders.

Both continued, until eventually Soren pulled away from Ike's lips, trailing feather soft, chaste, kisses down Ike's cheek and nibbling equally as gentle upon an earlobe. The actions elicited a low moan from the blue-haired individual, as his lips grew impatient and neglected swiftly attacked the mage's neck, licking and nipping at any of that luscious porcelain skin he could reach.

This time it was Soren's turn to give way to a slight cry then breathing huskily into Ike's ear.

"I don't know if… She'll be convinced. This is the same thing we… did last time."

Ike was about to protest, saying that tonight's contact was much more enjoyable than the first but his words went unsaid as Soren tugged at a buckle around his neck, his cloak falling off to pool around him in a large crescent of black and green. Then those pale, thin hands quickly undid a tie around his neck, resulting in his tunic loosening around his neck.

Ike was more than happy to take the bait of even more pale flesh of Soren's neck, starting just below his chin, he slowly moved downwards, his hands moving the cloth out of the way as he went. As he reached that tender flesh of where neck and shoulder conjoined, he racked his teeth across it.

Pleased with the reaction of his partner, a lusty groan as the black haired sage moved his head to the side to allow Ike even more access to the skin, Ike slowly brought that delicious flesh between his teeth…

Soren skipped a breath, and he was pretty sure a heartbeat as well, as Ike bit down onto his neck. His hands slipped into Ike's shirt after he finally undid one of the last ties, running his hands over the toned muscles.

The sage's touch was driving him mad and he pulled away from him, now finding the ability to look him in the eyes after his previous inability to do so.

"Soren… you're driving me crazy."

"Mmmm?"

Soren looked up to meet Ike's gaze.

"Likewise…"

Ike's heart fluttered slightly.

"Then c-can I.. can w-we…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, for both the content of it and the fact that Soren had not ceased his stroking of his chest. Although he did manage one glace over the pile of blankets in the corner that served at a makeshift bed, the very same Soren had pulled the sheet off.

Luckily, Soren was able to understand Ike's mix of sign language and English, and pulled him over to the "bed", jerking Ike's body down over his own.

Their bodies collided with one another, in a way that was far past the soft, chaste gestures of previous touchings. They were both one tangled mass of limbs and fabric. Fabric, which both were finding increasingly aggravating.

Soren's hands had managed to pull off the red cape wrapped around Ike's shoulders a few seconds after they had crashed down onto the sage's bed and was now proceeding to push the blue fabric of his tunic off of his shoulders as well. At the same time Ike had succeeded in opening up a large portion of Soren's robes, leaving the majority of his chest and stomach exposed.

Soren's hands perused over Ike's chest once again, tracing small circular patterns with his finger tips downwards, spiraling around his navel until the sage reached the silver and leather belt. Swiftly looping the leather out of the silver buckle, he realized that Ike had just torn away his collection of sashes and ties as well.

With nothing to hold the front of his robes together any longer, the sage's clothing feel open and without it took Soren no time to slip it completely off of his thin form.

Ike couldn't help but stare at the porcelain skin as it… there was no other way to describe it; it shone in the moonlight filtering through the canvas walls of the tent. He remembered always wanting to touch it, to run his fingers over it, to see if it was truly as smooth and luscious as it looked. For a moment he even forgot the fact that he was allowed to.

That fact was reiterated strongly as Ike suddenly felt the warm air all around his body as he realized Soren had managed to pull off all of his clothing as well. Later he would remark on how the tactician had been able to do it so swiftly and so simply that he hadn't much noticed until the very end.

For a few seconds, both simply stared at the other, taking in every inch of their delicious form. People say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but what they often forget to add, is that the real thing is worth an immeasurable amount of pictures.

Both Soren and Ike soon discovered this as they found that looking wasn't enough as their hands both went back to each other's bodies like magnets propelled to metal.

Ike had begun a rather extensive research of his tactician's stomach, with his tongue, as Soren's hands were trailing feather light touches across Ike's hips. Eventually Soren's hands moved inwards from their previous position, at an almost antagonizingly slow pace, until his fingertips brushed up against Ike's rather aroused length.

It was suddenly as if someone had lit a fire behind his eyes and he nodded with an unstiffled moan. Wasting no time Soren's hands slowly wrapped around Ike's shaft, starting at the base then moving upwards.

Ike released a deep groan at the sage's actions, though he'd pleasured himself enough to know what it felt like to have hands there, it was an entirely different feeling when those hands belonged to someone else. Especially when that someone was someone whom you'd secretly adored for years.

Brought out of his thoughts with a fierce celerity as Soren's tongue darted out across the very tip of Ike's swollen length. Almost instinctively Ike's hands flew to the tactician's ebony hair, entangling his fingers in those long raven strands.

"Nnn… Soren…"

Ike panted at the contact, urging on the young sage below him.

Pushing Ike into a sitting position Soren allowed himself to curl comfortably into the commander's lap, then finally took Ike into his warm mouth.

"Aaahn!"

Slowly moving his mouth farther and farther down Ike's shaft before he began to suck on him.

Ike's hands gripped Soren tighter, almost to the point of uncomfort, although the raven haired youth didn't seem to care, he simply continued his work using his tongue and teeth to their fullest extent. Pulling Ike deep into his throat, he smiled inwardly as he heard his commander's next words.

"Soren.. I'm going… Aaaah!"

Milky white flooded into Soren's mouth, though he didn't much mind. Pulling Ike out of his mouth he liked his shaft clean.

Ike was panting when Soren looked at him, smiling mischievously like the cat who had eaten the canary and gotten away with it.

"Soren.. That was, that was… amazing."

Ike struggled to find breath to turn into words, and it showed as he tried to speak, though both were far from the point of caring.

Soren smiled up at him, glowing as his tongue traced over his lips which still had a slight taste upon them.

"I'm glad."

As the afterglow of his first orgasm faded slightly Ike's mind began to clear to a point that it was able to register one question, out of a sudden wave of possessiveness.

"Where did you.. how is it you know how to do that?"

He asked, not critizing the sage's abilities, on the contrary it the question had been formed from jealousy. The possible thought that Soren may have learned the action from someone else, and even more so; that he would perform said action on said someone.

Soren let out a slight laugh, allowing the sound resonate inside the tent walls for a few moments before continuing.

"Why… Jealous?"

Soren certainly wasn't the group's tactician for any lack of mental prowess, and he hit the nail smack on the head so to speak.

Ike blushed slightly, caught, with no way of denying the emotion. A slight crimson tinge fell over his cheeks.

"Er… Yeah, I guess."

Soren's smile widened as he pulled himself farther into Ike's lap, wrapping his arms gently around Ike's shoulders in a way that Ike found more comforting than Soren would ever know. Nibbling slightly on his commander's ear, he spoke equally as soft as his touch, although the amused quality had yet to leave his voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'm completely and entirely yours. To tell you the truth…"

Soren paused, as if he was almost slightly embarrassed to continue.

"I've been… well, to put if plainly…. I've been saving myself. For you."

Ike smiled perhaps the widest grin in his life and he couldn't help but positively beam at the comment.

"Really?"

Soren nodded.

"Really…. I… I think I love you, Ike…."

Ike gaped at his tactician situated in a rather comfortable (and rather erotic, but let's not ruin the moment) position on his lap, and he couldn't find anything else to say but the exact same thing.

"Yeah… I do too."

Soren's eyes met Ike's for the first time since their conversation had taken this odd turn, and his eyes were positively radiating warmth. Tightening his embrace around Ike's upper torso and allowing their lips to meet once more.

After a few mind-blowing moments of kissing and sensual touchings, Ike's mind was still curious. He pulled away from the mage in his lap.

"Really Soren… Where the hell did you learn that?"

Soren laughed again, a smile crawling across his face.

"If you must know…"

"Oh I must…"

Ike interjected, staring straight into the mage's crimson eyes.

"I figured as much."

Soren pecked Ike lightly on the cheek at what he saw as a rather cute act of Ike's jealousy and curiosity.

"Let's just say we're not the first of the Crimean army to do something like this…"

Soren said slyly, watching Ike's face light up with a kind of abashed shock.

"What… You mean others?""

Soren simply nodded.

"Yes, Oscar and Kieran to be exact."

Ike's eyes widened, as a slew of images ran through his mind of the two together; at meals, training, during battle. It did make sense, Kieran never did seem to give Oscar a moment's rest, tailing him around like a motherless Kitten.

"And you what… Watched them?"

Soren nodded again, slightly embarrassed upon sharing the story with Ike.

"Once, I wasn't quite sure what they were doing… I heard them before I saw them."

At these words Ike blushed as well and he hastened to change the subject.

"Soren… You and I are alone, and completely unclothed. Why are we talking about Oscar and Kieran?"

"You ask—"

Ike cut the mage's words short as he once again pressed his lips firmly over his and pushed the mage gently down onto the his back.

--

"What's the matter Ulki? Can't sleep?"

"Not really Janaff…"

"Ah, what do you hear this time?"

"Commander Ike and his tactician…"

"What are they discussing something or other?"

"Quite on the contrary I haven't heard all that many words, Janaff."

"Then what are they……. Oh, I see. Is that why you can't sleep?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't we just make some noise of our own then?"

**Okay… One, two, three. Awwwww… How cute eh? Just a huge ass pile of floof! Hope it was worth all of those review. **

**I maaaay be writing a sequel : If I get enough interest. +cough+ REVIEW +cough+**

**Also, I decided to start a pure Ulki/Janaff fic.. Hopefully that'll be up soon. **


End file.
